Modus Operandi
by Poison's Ivy
Summary: "If I really wanted to kill you Sam, all I would do is take a knife and press it right…", he drawled out, pressing his lips against her neck. His tongue flicked out to taste her skin before he spoke again, "Here." Scam/Sam RATING NOTICE INSIDE!


**WARNING! THIS STORY IS ACTUALLY RATED **"M"**. I RATED IT **"T" **SO THAT PEOPLE WOULD KNOW IT EXISTED. WHETHER YOU CHOOSE TO GO AHEAD TO READ IT IS YOUR DECISION.**

**Title: Modus Operandi  
Summary: **If I really wanted to kill you Sam, all I would do is take a knife and press it right…", he drawled out, pressing his lips against her neck. His tongue flicked out to taste her skin before he spoke again, "_Here._"  
**RATING: M  
Pairing: Scam/Sam  
Genre: Romance/Crime  
Dedication: I'm sorry, I actually forgot to put this in the original document so I reposted. ****This is dedicated to Cresenta's Lark because I got the idea for this story while talking to her, so thank you :D Also our love for ssc plays in this :D:D:D**

**Credits: Also this is credited to Cresenta's Lark because she came up with the title! :D Thank you :D**

* * *

Blinking her eyes, Sam ducked down as Tim Scam sent a spiraling kick her way, and before she could get up he grabbed a hold of her spy suit and punched her, sending her flying into the cement wall behind her.

As Sam hit the wall she groaned, her head spinning and aching while her eyes tried to refocus on the man who was slowly coming closer to her with large steps.

"Already giving up?" Scam taunted her in his, unfortunate, charismatic voice. If her head wasn't pounding like a jackhammer was digging into her skull, then she wouldn't think he was an evil, sociopathic villain. Despite her head Sam brought her hand down to her pocket where she was patted the spy suit for a secret compartment where she held a syringe. She was tired and exhausted from exams, and it didn't hurt to have a back-up plan if Scam was somehow able to actually beat her…

His body finally reached hers and she quickly snuck her hand into her pocket, hoping he wouldn't see. When he grabbed her she pulled the syringe out—it would knock him out for a few hours (or days, not her problem), according to her research. Most people would _die _from this but she knew Scam's metabolism was healthy enough to burn it out of his system quickly. Though she was dizzy Sam squinted to spot a vein so the serum would enter his bloodstream quickly before Scam threw her across the room again, when she felt his hand grip hers in a tight fist. Scam dropped her body right after he took the syringe out of her hand and inspected it, scrutinizing the small piece of glass for its faults.

Scam chuckled as he recognized the color and thickness of the fluid. "Why Sam, I had no idea you had it in you." She glared at him from the floor, (a laughable sight since she resembled a mouse at the moment), prompting him to continue. "Who knew a goodie goodie like you had the guts to even _think _about killing anyone?" he said mockingly, angering Sam further.

She fumed. If the anger could be expressed on her body, it would be the typical cartoonish steam blowing out of her ears in its hot fury. "Yea well you're always trying to kill me!" she explained lamely, attempting to come up with an excuse for her unusual behavior.

"And for good reason."

"Oh shut up!" she cried, annoyed at both Scam and the fact that her friends weren't here to back her up. (Thanks for the solo mission Jerry.) "It's not like you ever _succeeded _in killing me, so what do YOU have to brag about?" Scam raised an eyebrow in amusement. Sam, whose anger had exceeded her common sense of not angering Scam while she was not at her full strength, continued, "Besides _you_ don't have the guts to kill me otherwise you would have done it a long time ago, right? I mean what stopped you from entering my room and killing me in my sleep?"

His lips twisted into a smirk as he put his hands in his pockets, leaning against a wall (charmingly, the idiot, Sam thought) while listening to her (absurd, in his eyes) claims. "Not a bad idea."

Sam smirked as she slowly stood up, trying not to let her head twirl faster than it already was spinning. "Yea but you won't follow it… sometimes I think you look _forward _to fighting us Scam; after all, it gives you something to do right?"

In seconds Sam felt herself being lifted as her need for air tightened when his hand wrapped itself around her slim, vulnerable neck. Scam coolly looked at Sam with impassive eyes, but a smirk was growing on his face as he tightened his hold on her. "You're more talkative aren't you? Why don't I give you a lesson on how _brutal _I can really be?" he asked as his head moved closer to her, his hand tightening around her neck as he took one step closer to her hanging body. Scam pushed her into the wall before lowering his head down to the crook of her neck. "If I really wanted to kill you Sam…" he whispered with his hot breath against her skin, giving her goosebumps and not the kind she was used to. "All I would do is take a knife and press it right…", he drawled out, pressing his lips against her neck. His tongue flicked out to taste her skin before he spoke again, "_Here._"

Sam let out a gasp of surprise, "What are you doing—", she started to say before he interrupted her by pressing his legs against hers and quickly grabbing her hands together with one hand over her head. His left hand then drifted down to her chest.

"And if I was to take a flaming arrow and kill you…" he whispered, his lips now near her ear as his tongue darted to lick her skin again, his hand travelling alongside her right breast, "I would aim right around…" he let his fingertips touch all sides of her breast while she let out a groan of complaint. He touched the valley between her breasts before whispering out, "_Here_".

Sam gasped for air as Tim pulled down the collar of the spy suit. His lips touched her throat seductively as he left hot open mouthed kisses on her neck. A hand traveled from the base of her neck to her chest, down all the way to her waist. Another kiss on a vein— Sam had to resist the temptation to groan as he pressed his body against hers tighter, closer, leaving no space for even air to breathe. His hand travelled around her waist to her lower back where he gently touched the padded skin, and his other hand pulled down part of the spy suit near her neck, pulling it down to kiss her closer to her breasts, an area where Sam was afraid _he _wouldn't be afraid to kiss.

"S-Sto—" she tried to say but found out she couldn't summon the will to even complete the word that would (probably not) stop his rampage. Scam smirked, both their eyes hazy as he brought his lips up to the corner of her lips, slowly kissing the area but never touching her lips… No, he was a tease as they both realized, pulling her to beg for something she never asked for.

Scam's fingers tingled on her bare skin until she found that she couldn't feel them anymore; he had gone back to touching her hair. Scam pulled her red hair away from the back of her neck where he fumbled for the zipper that he knew would be there. With a quick pull Scam pulled down the zipper, leaving her back open to him. He smirked again, "And if I were to shoot you from the back", he said slowly and seductively, quickly turning her about face and letting him see her bare, bra-laden back, before touching her lower hip, and slowly letting his fingers climb upward. Scam lowered his head to kiss the base of her neck, her hair already pushed away, and left more open mouth butterfly kisses down her back until he reached her bra… "I would aim right over here…" he whispered, his fingers whistling over the clasp of the bra, "And shoot right in the middle", he said as the bra snapped open with his skilled, nimble fingers.

Sam's eyes rolled back in their sockets as he turned her around again and pulled down her spy suit down to her waist where it just rolled over, waiting to be pulled up or pulled down completely. Scam let his sea-foam eyes linger over her bare body, over Sam's gasping breaths, her lips trembling as she attempted to fight his torturous seduction.

Sam gulped again, wondering what the hell was wrong with her— what was he DOING to her that left her so vulnerable to his… his attacks? If it could even be called that…

Only Tim Scam, Sam realized, could make murder sound so appealing.

His fingers lazily pulled down the straps of her bra and soon the garment drifted to the floor, revealing her breasts to him. Scam looked Sam in the eye before pulling his mouth to a breast and flicking his tongue over her nipple, making her gasp—in delight or in shock, he didn't care. It was the reaction he was waiting for. Sam's toes curled as his hand kneaded a breast with _(skilled, oh so skilled)_ fingers and soon Scam had to press his knee between her legs to keep her up; she was growing more wobbly by the second.

"You know what I would do here Sam?" he asked her, her eyes closed in bliss—and resentment, for submitting herself like this to the enemy, "I would dig a laser right into your heart. Funny thing is…" he whispered as his mouth sucked at her breast, "Is that I'm sure… you would let me."

Sam didn't bother to respond—Talking seemed like torture at the moment. Ironic, she realized in the back of her mind, but she rolled her head back and soon thoughts were a matter of the past.

Scam smirked into her skin, and soon he stood up, pressing his growing erection near her thigh before planting another kiss on her jugular vein, tasting the sweetness of her skin as he slowly bit her neck, before removing his teeth and sucking on the area, leaving a red mark, _his _mark, his signature.

The spy suit, still dangling from Sam's waist, caught his attention. Scam grabbed the cloth in his hand and pulled it down, revealing the lacy underwear that Sam was slightly regretting wearing in the heat of the moment. Scam smirked before dipping his fingers under the red cloth, while looking her straight in the eye. He leaned closer to her before speaking, "And I would poison you", he whispered as he flicked his thumb in an area Sam never let any man venture in, leaving her to moan his name, "Right in your weakest area. And you", he whispered while smirking, "Would do _nothing_ to stop me."

In minutes he had her shuddering, and he let the sticky fluid coat his fingers. Not bothering to remove his fingers, he pressed his lips to the corner of the mouth before letting his lips encase hers, sending tingles through her body as his lips massaged hers, as his tongue flicked at her upper lip and left her gasping for him again. He removed his lips from hers and smirked.

"And Samantha… if you really wanted me to come to your room, all you had to do was ask."

* * *

**Possibly the hottest thing I wrote, but that's just my opinion. What about yours? **

**Love,  
Ivy**


End file.
